Jugadas del destino
by Ginny-Shelena
Summary: capi 2. ¿qien habra salvado a Hermione? ¿porq hermi intento suicidarse? si quereis saber los motivos, lean! y dejen su opinion
1. Default Chapter

**Suicidio: un acto cobarde**  
  
La vida puede ser cruel, es imperfecta, sobre todo si eres una de sus victimas. Ella era una de esas victimas. Ella, dia tras dia, tenia que aguantar eso. Tenia amigos y amigas, o eso creia, en fin, ¿que era un amigo? la amistad, para muy pocas personas tiene sentido, pero ya no sabia que pensar, a veces pensaba que era confianza, otras veces que era una falsa. Sus dos mejores amigos y ella se habian separado, cada uno tenia unos intereses, ahora ella estaba sola, tan solo era Hermione Granger. Esos ultimos años habian sido insoportables, ya no podia esperar mas, la muerte era su regalo, no era un regalo agradable, si no, un regalo que no tienes otra opcion que cogerlo, su salida, y lo tenia que aceptar. Es la solucion, la que le toco, con la muerte dejaria de sufrir.

Se levanto, observo sus antiguas pertenencias, tantos recuerdos, eran tantas esas cosas que le venian a la mente, los mejores años, cuando conocio a Harry y a Ron, y que todo acabara a si, era muy duro aceptarlo, pero no tenia otra solucion. Observo una vez mas esos recuerdos, pero no podia echarse atras, cogio su tunica, una vieja foto, y un cuchillo, y salio, camino por los pasillos, hasta llegar al jardin, y observo, los demas se divertian, ¿ella no podia ser una de ellas? la respuesta era facil, ella habia sido una de esas personas, pero de eso hace tiempo, porque el destino es cruel, o afortunado, depende de tu espectativa, pero su feliz vida habia dado un giro y ahora era un vida dificil.

Saco la foto, esa vieja foto, salian Harry, Ron y ella, sus rostros eran felices, eran buenos tiempos, demasiado buenos para que acabaran a si, pero no le podia hacer nada, no debia de ser cobarde, cada historia tiene un momento y un fin, y ahi habia acabado la suya.  
  
Se aparto de todo, se escondio detras de un arbol, y miro su vieja foto, estaba mojada, y doblada, ya que siempre la llevaba con ella, la miro, una lagrima caia por su rostro, una lagrima detras de otra, entonces, saco papel y pluma, y escribio algo en el.  
  
"No olvideis esos momentos, aunque puede que sea demasiado tarde, puede que esto que voy a hacer sea un error, pero, todo esta echo. Hermione" y lo dejo junto a la foto. Ya no podia sufrir mas. Ya no lo iba a pasar mal. Entonces, saco un cuchillo, y se rajo con el, cerro los ojos, y penso, que era su ultimo sufrimiento, ya no iba a pasarle nada mas, eso fue lo ultimo que recordo, siempre dijeron que el cortarse las venas era una muerte dulce, para ella no lo era, no podia pensar en eso en un moemento a si.  
  
De repente, unos ojos marrones se abrieron en la oscuridad, sus ojos, eran sus ojos. Ella penso que estaba en el oscuro cielo, pero todo le salio mal, seguia sufriendo, no se sentia bien, seguia sintiendo ese vacion en ella, seguia odiando su patetica vida, se miro la barriga, su raja ya no sangraba, su ropa no estaba, llevaba un camison blanco y largo y estaba en una cama verde, miro en la mesilla, y estaba la foto, con la nota, encambio, el cuchillo desaparecio.  
  
Hermione se levanto asustada, no sabia lo que estaba pasando, se iba a levantar, cuando alguien entro en la habitacion, a si que se volvio a tumbar, y cerro los ojos. La persona se sento en una silla que habia junto a la cama, la miro, la estubo mirando un tiempo, hasta que se dispuso a hablar.  
  
-¿Por que te quisiste quitar la vida?  
  
-¿Por que no me has dejado morir? - pregunto Hermione abriendo a los ojos y mirandole.  
  
-Porque nunca me lo perdonaria - le contesto el, desviando su mirada al suelo.  
  
-Deberias de averme dejado morir, y que muera mi dolor.  
  
-Tienes que descansar - dijo el levantandose.  
  
Tras decir eso, el abandono la habitacion, dejandola confusa, la persona que menos esperaba la habia salvado, siempre la habia despreciado, y que ahora le dijera eso...

* * *

hola!! bueno, aqui queda el capi 1, espero que os haya gustado!! este fic lo escribi hace muchisimo, y lo subi, pero era con otra pareja, pero estaba un poco peor escrito, ya que era mas pequeña, y bueno, lo borre, lo volvi a escribir, y lo subi. Esta claro que va a ser un D/Hr, no?? bueno, espero que os haya gustado! aunque el capi sea cortito. Ya tengo el capi 2 escrito a si que no tardare en actualizar.

Esta capi se lo dedico a toda la gente que lea la historia en este capitulo, y bueno, espero sus reviews!! gracias!


	2. Todo lo deseado, pero, ¿a que precio?

**Todo lo deseado, pero, ¿a que precio?**

Hermione se quedo sentada en la cama, no sabia por donde empezar, lo mejor seria desaparecer, pero no podia hacer eso, quizas desconectar de todo el mundo, y reflexionar era la solucion.

Se levanto y se dirigio al jardin, paso junto al arbol en el que intento suicidarse, y, a pesar de que la nieve se habia casi derretido, todavia se veian unas gotas de sangre, se alejo, se alejo del todo, lo suficiente para lo que tenia que hacer.

Recordo sus experiencias y momentos, medito sobre los errores que habia cometido, y sus aciertos, todo lo que recordaba, especialmente lo que le insatisfacia. Sus pensamientos tanto positivos como negativos, cosas que no tenian mucha importancia. Necestitaba consejo, alguien que la escuchara y comprendiera, buscaba a esa persona, sin saber que era mas facil de lo que creia encontrarla, ya que, ya la habia encontrado.

No se creia capaz de empezar de poder seguir adelante, no se resposabilizaba de sus decisiones, pues, hacer lo que otros te dijeran era mucho mas facil que tomar tus decisiones.

No es que le faltara nada, pues tenia familia, economicamente vivia bien, y era una chica muy inteligente, entonces, ¿por que removia tanto las cosas? ¿que fallaba? se quedo en blanco, era un vacio que no comprendia, quizas ese vacio era lo que fallaba, sentirse sola, desesperada por salir, pero nadie oia sus gritos. El suicidio habia sido una solucion rapida y desesperada, pero no la correcta.

Necesitaba que todo fuera a su manera, no estar a disposicion de los demas, tener solo que esta pendiente de su vida e intereses, que todo estubiera a su alcance, pero eso era imposible.

Quizas debia conocerse mejor a si misma, pero, tenia miedo, siempre se tiene miedo ante eso, puede que al mirar sus interior conociera a otra persona totalemente diferente a la que creia que era, puede que fuera una persona fria, y eso la atemorizaba, seria muy dificil el tener que aceptarlo.

Debia sacar ese miedo, ese y todos sus miedos, cuando lo tienes dentro te atemoriza, pero, si lo sacas, te das cuenta de que no es tan importante ni invencible, pero, claro, para eso antes tenia que sacarlo, y eso era lo dificil.

Despues de pensar todo eso, seguia sin tener muy claro lo que queria hacer, solo necesitaba hablar y desaogarse, pero, ¿quien tendria tiempo para escucharla? todos tenian cosas mejores que hacer.

Siguio pensando, dandole vueltas a todo, no se aclaraba, ¿como se podia aclarar con tantas cosas en la cabeza? cuando alguien se sento a su lado.

-Hola - dijo solamente, Hermione le miro, pero no dijo nada - vi que ya no estabas, y te estube buscando.

-Ah - se limito a decir Hermione, el echo de que Malfoy la hubiese salvado la tenia todavia mas confusa.

-¿Por que lo quisite hacer?

Hermione le volvio a mirar, por un momento penso en contarselo, y ¿debia hacerlo? puede que si, total, ¿que iba a perder? ya no le quedaba nada, a si que suspiro, y empezo a hablar.

-Veras Malfoy, no le encuentro sentido a nada, no merece la pena seguir, mi vida ya no es lo que era, y cada segundo que pasa se me hace mas crucial.

-¿Y por eso te intestaste quitar la vida?

-Si - dijo Hermione lentamente mirando al suelo.

-Huir no de los problemas no es la solucion, eso si que es un acto cobarde.

-Pero es lo unico que pude pensar.

-No me parece lo justo - dijo Draco - tienes lo que toda chica puede desear.

-¿Si? ¿que tengo?

-Eres una chica guapa e inteligente, no te falta de nada, y tienes una familia, economicamente vives bien.

-Si, pero... todas esas cosas, ¿a que precio? no me siento feliz con eso.

-Las cosas no son tan dificil como creemos que son.

-La amistad con Harry y Ron ya no es lo mismo.

-Quizas nunca fueron tan buenos amigos como afirmaron serlo.

-Tampoco es eso.

-En tu vida conoceras a muchas personas, y con el tiempo te daras cuenta de lo que valian.

-Pero eso es una gran decepcion.

-Mira Hermione - ella se sobresalto un poco al ver como Draco pronunciaba su nombre - lo mejor que puedes hacer es empezar de nuevo.

-Eso es dificil.

-Ya, pero, no imposible, yo lo hice - dijo Draco mientras se levantaba y se alejaba.

Todavia no entendia porque Malfoy trataba de ayudarla, pero en tiempos a si, ya no sabia que era bueno y malo, en quien se podia o no confiar, o quien trataba de ayudarla. Quizas la gente no es como creemos que era, despues de lo que le paso con Harry y Ron, ¿que debia pensar?

Hola!! la verdad esque este capi me gusto!! os lo dedico a todos los que habeis leido el capi 1!! muchisimas gracias, y perdon por la tardanza. Se lo dedico a: ivenusvalens, MinuiX, JeSsY WeAsLeY, Antonietta, Xiaoyu-chan, Flor Malfoy, PiaGranger.

Reviews

Ivenusvalens: hola!! no es que se haya peleado con ellos, si no, que ya no se llevan tan bien como antes, pero varios lectores habeis creido que se han enfadado, a si que puede que ponga que se han peleado. Bueno, puede que haya reencuentro, esque, no tengo ni idea de lo que va a pasar en los proximos capitulos, solo escribi el primero hace muchisimo, y luego lo he mejorado y escribi el segundo, ya me lei tu fic, me gusto muchisismo!! por cierto, voy a ver si has actualizado. Besotes!

MinuiX: hola!! bueno, espero que se te haya aclarado la duda de que le hizo a Hermione pensar en el suicidio, muchisimas gracias por agregarme a favoritos!! espero que este capi te haya gustado! besos!!

JeSsY WeAsLeY: hola!! me alegro que te haya gustado!! espero que te guste este, y lo siento por la tardanza, besos!

Antonietta: vaya, vaya... me persigues!! xD jeje, me alegro que te haya gustado este fic!! bueno, tu tambien tienes unas ideas un poco.. jajaja, eres mala, no me des ideas raras. Ya te aviso, ya te aviso!! jeje. Besos wapa!!

Xiaoyu-chan: hola!! Espero hacer el proximo mas largo, lo siento :( Draco es demasiado mono!! jaja. Hermi esta un poco loca... jejeje. Besos!!

Flor Malfoy: hola!! muchisimas gracias!! me apetecia hacer un fic a si!! me alegro que te haya gustado, y espero que sigas pronto, lo siento por la tardanza... Besotes!!

PiaGranger: hola!! espero que se hayan aclarado un poco las dudas, y te hagas a la idea de por donde va con este capi!! por ahora tengo inspiracion!! jeje, besos!! y gracias!


End file.
